Such a device is known from CH-192 957, in which the resilient member is formed by two tall helical springs which are arranged in parallel in a casing which is formed by two telescopic portions. Each of the two portions of the casing is fixed to one of the connection rods.
Such a suspension device is able to support a heavy load, but has a great height. It cannot be accommodated below a carriage with a low floor, in particular below a tramway carriage having a lowered travel corridor.